


Negotiate With Love

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Apology Sex, Boyband, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort Sex, Early Work, Established Relationship, Hurt feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Marcky, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is jealous of his boyfriend's constant flirting, Nicky tries his best to apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiate With Love

Mark stormed inside his hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him. Nicky caught Kian's eye and the younger boy raised his eyebrow. The older blonde shrugged his shoulders and made to follow Mark. He reached out and grabbed the door knob. The door was locked.

Knock! Knock!  
"Mark?" Nicky called, knocking frantically on the door. "Mark, please let me in!"  
Kian sniggered as he walked past his band mate.  
"Somebody's in trouble" Kian taunted him.  
"It's not funny, Ki" Nicky argued.

Shane placed his hand on Kian's arm to silence the blonde but their band mate continued to laugh.  
"He'll be okay" Shane told Nicky. The blonde nodded. "He knows it was just a joke"  
"Marky's a lot more sensitive than you two realize" Nicky told them.  
"Obviously"  
"Shane-"  
"Hey, you're the one who made the 'mistake'"  
"It was just a bit of fun"  
Shane smiled.  
"I know that... And you know that. So go and explain it to him"  
"I'm trying"  
Nicky knocked on the door again while Shane rolled his eyes.  
"Use your key, Nicky" Shane told him before continuing down the hall with Kian to their room.

It was Nicky's turn to roll his eyes. He'd wanted to give Mark the chance to open the door but clearly that wasn't going to happen. He slid the key into the lock and managed to open the door. He took it as a good sign that the door wasn't bolted from the inside.  
Nicky entered the room and closed the door behind him. Mark was standing by the window, staring out onto the balcony. Nicky walked up to the brunette and wrapped his arms around his waist. The younger boy didn't react so the blonde nestled his face against Mark's neck and softly kissed the skin. This caused the brunette to flinch and pull away from his love. Nicky pouted as Mark pulled away from him but he wasn't going to give up.

"Marky?" Nicky whispered.  
"Don't!" Mark sulked.  
"I'm sorry!"  
Mark stepped aside and leaned against the window. He refused to look at the older boy.  
"It was just a joke" Nicky explained.  
"Not to me" Mark replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Again Nicky walked over to Mark and slipped his arms around his waist. The younger boy tried to ignore him but the blonde rested his chin on Mark's shoulder.  
"It was just for a laugh" Nicky told him. "I didn't mean anything by it"  
"He did" Mark argued.  
"Shane? No way!"  
"I saw the look in his eyes"  
"There was no look, Mark"  
"I saw it"

Nicky slowly slid his hand under Mark's shirt and softly stroked his stomach. The younger boy wanted to stand his ground but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from his lover again. He closed his eyes as Nicky's fingers ticked his flesh. A smile played upon his lips but it quickly faded. He placed his hand over Nicky's, causing the blonde to cease his actions.

"Why do you keep doing it, Nicky?" Mark asked him.  
"Doing what?" Nicky replied.  
"Pretending like I don't exist"  
"What? Don't be silly, Mark. You mean the world to me"  
"Then why did you say it?"

Nicky pulled away from Mark then grabbed the younger boy's arm. He forced the brunette to turn around and look at him. His love refused to meet his eye.  
"Mark" Nicky whispered. He placed his hand under Mark's chin and urged the younger boy to look at him. Their eyes met and Nicky smiled at him.  
"What else could I say?" Nicky asked him. Mark shrugged his shoulders.  
Nicky slipped his arms around Mark's neck and pulled his body closer.

"I couldn't very well say the truth" Nicky told him. "And they told me to compliment Shane.... They said 'Nicky to Shane' and, honestly, it was all just a joke"  
"But-"  
"Would you have preferred me to say 'I love the way you straddle your horses... The way I love to straddle Mark?"  
"Yes"  
"Mark..." Nicky smirked. "Honestly? On national television?"  
"Yes"  
"You don't really mean that"

Nicky leaned forward and captured Mark's lips with his own. The younger boy was hesitant but Nicky's lips were tempting and inviting... So full of love and compassion. The kiss was gentle and tender. Mark's lips were forced open by Nicky's skilled tongue and he felt himself surrendering to the older boy.

The blonde pulled Mark away from the window, distracting him with his tongue. The two singers held each other close as their tongues battled it out in each others mouths. Nicky shifted his hands from Mark's neck, sliding them down his body and resting them on his waist. After several intense minutes of strong kissing, Mark managed to compose himself long enough to break away from Nicky.

"Don't" Mark argued. "You can't just kiss me and make everything better"  
"Sure I can" Nicky replied.  
"Not this time"  
"Marky?"  
"It's going to take more than a snog to win me over"  
"Then fuck me"  
"Nicky"  
The older boy leaned forward and whispered in Mark's ear.  
"Fuck me, nice and slowly" Nicky told him.

Mark wrapped his arms around Nicky and the blonde forced his lips upon him. The younger boy held him close, strengthening their kiss as Nicky rubbed his body against Mark's. He moaned as their hardness’s pressed together.

"Ride me" Nicky pleaded. "The way Shane rides his horses"  
"You're no horse, Nicky" Mark argued.  
"I am where it counts"  
"No kidding"  
Nicky moved his lips from Mark's and kissed his cheek, trailing kisses along to his ear. The blonde's tongue ticked Mark's ear and the younger boy trembled in anticipation.

"Nicky..." Mark whispered. "I'm going to fuck you so hard; you won't remember your own name"  
"Is that a promise?" Nicky asked.

Mark smirked and placed his hand on Nicky's cheek. He forced his lips against Nicky's, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and advanced on him. The force of his approach urged the blonde back. Mark pushed the blonde against the wall and kissed him. Hard.  
Nicky closed his eyes, revelling in the feel of Mark's lips on his and his body pressed against him. He smiled into the kiss, the feel of a solid wall behind him and the hard body of his lover in front of him was turning him on. He wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and ground their hips together.

"Promise you won't do it again" Mark said as he broke their kiss.  
"Do what?" Nicky asked.  
"Flirt with Shane"  
"I wasn't flirting..."

Mark released Nicky and stepped away from him, breaking all physical contact.  
"Mark?" Nicky asked.  
"He fancies you" Mark replied.  
"What?"  
"He likes it when you flirt with him... It gives him hope"  
"He doesn't stand a chance"  
Mark turned his back on Nicky.  
"Mark?" Nicky argued. "Marky?"

Nicky took a deep breath and composed himself. He pushed himself away from the wall and approached the brunette. The younger boy still had his back to Nicky but the blonde wasn't going to argue any longer... And he wasn't going to let Mark sulk any longer either.  
He strode up to the brunette, placed his hand on his hips and spun him around to face him. Mark opened his mouth to protest but Nicky covered his lips with his own, forcing his tongue inside the moist cavern and forcing such passion onto him that Mark struggled to breathe... Not that he cared about oxygen when Nicky was kissing him.

"No more sulking" Nicky hissed in his ear after pulling away to allow the younger boy to draw breath.  
"I wasn't-" Mark tried to argue.  
"Shhh"

Nicky's lips found Mark's once again and they held each other for a brief moment. Mark was too absorbed in Nicky's mouth the notice what his body was doing but the blonde was slowly edging him towards the bed. The younger boy didn't realize Nicky's plan until it was too late. One minute Mark was on his feet kissing his boyfriend and the next he was sprawled on the bed, with his lover on top of him.  
Mark's body sank into the mattress as Nicky climbed on top of him, placing one leg on either side of Mark's body and straddling his thighs.

"You could use a good straddling, Marky" Nicky told him.  
The brunette nodded, mutely, before thrusting his hips.  
"Ah, not yet babe" Nicky laughed. "We're both still overly dressed"  
"Then yank those clothes off right now before I fuck you through them" Mark growled.  
"Promises, promises"

Mark quickly sat up, the sudden movement took Nicky by surprise and he fell back. The brunette immediately wrapped his arms around him and held him in place. Nicky shifted his legs and wrapped them around Mark's waist, holding his body close.

"Ride me" Nicky breathed.  
"Nicky" Mark whispered.  
"Ride me like there's no tomorrow"  
"I thought you wanted me to do you 'nice and slowly'?"  
Nicky's tongue blazed a trail along Mark's neck and the younger boy slipped his hand under Nicky's shirt.  
"I don't care how you do it... Just as long as you do me!"  
Mark smirked.  
"Do me, Mark! Over and over and over again..."  
"I love you, Nicky"  
"Fuck me, please?"

The tone of Nicky's voice was tormenting him too much and Mark knew he needed to become more pro-active. Nicky wanted to be fucked and whatever his Nicky wanted, Nicky got!  
Mark's hands tickled Nicky's flesh; the blonde crushed their lips together and tightened his grip on his body. The younger boy slid his hands to Nicky's stomach and lightly brushed his belly button. His fingers moved to the base of Nicky's shirt and he set about unbuttoning it. The blonde cast his head back as Mark's tongue tickled his neck.

Mark's lips caressed Nicky's flesh and the blonde closed his eyes, focusing on the effect Mark had on him. The brunette gently pushed Nicky's shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. The heat radiating from the blonde's body was making Mark impatient but he wanted to enjoy this. Nicky had been taunting him earlier and now Mark wanted to get a little payback.

"Mark!" Nicky breathed.

The brunette lightly kissed his way down Nicky's chest, stopping briefly to tease each of his nipples. He heard the blonde's breathe hitch and he smirked to himself. Nicky's hands reached for Mark's belt but the brunette stopped him.

"Patience lover" Mark told him.  
"But... But..." Nicky hissed.  
"Let's not rush, babe. We have all afternoon"

Nicky nodded and he placed his hands on Mark's waist. The younger boy kissed him hard before lying back, pulling Nicky down on top of him. He quickly rolled over, pinning the blonde to the bed beneath him. He looked down at the blonde in his arms and his breath caught in his throat. Nicky looked so beautiful. Mark placed his hand on Nicky's cheek and softly caressed his face.

"I love you" Mark whispered before leaning down and tenderly kissing his lips.

The older boy slid his hands into Mark's pants, cupping his cheeks and grinding their hips together. Nicky's hardness pressed against Mark's and the brunette released a low moan. His lover was cheating and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Don't make this harder than it already is" Mark told him.  
Their eyes locked and Nicky smirked. They stared at each other, both understanding Mark's unintentional 'other meaning'.  
"Oh... You can get much, much harder" Nicky whispered.  
"So can you" Mark smiled.  
"And I plan to"  
"You're too much"  
"And you love me for it"  
"I do"

Nicky continued to rub his hands over Mark's flesh, sending shivers down his spine. The blonde's index finger breached Mark's crack and the younger boy closed his eyes, focusing on his love's intrusion of his body. Nicky's skilled fingers caressed the brunette's cheeks and Mark pressed his lips to Nicky's neck. After several brief kisses, the younger boy leaned back and gripped the base of his shirt. He pulled it up over his head and tossed it aside. The material had barely left his body when Nicky leaned forward, his tongue tracing circular patterns on Mark's now exposed chest. The older boy's fingers left Mark's behind and rested on his lower back.

"Nicky" Mark whispered.  
"I got you, babe" Nicky replied, tightening his grip on Mark.  
"I know"

Mark moved forward again, laying both their bodies on the mattress again. The younger boy rolled off his lover and lay on the bed beside him. They stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the closeness they both shared. Mark's fingers brushed Nicky's blonde locks and he smiled.

"I love your hair" Mark told him. Nicky laughed.  
"You sure do"  
"Promise you won't shave it again"  
"You've shaved yours"  
"And I learned from that mistake"  
"It made you look completely fuckable"  
"Don't I always?"  
"Of course but you looked even more so..."  
Mark leaned forward and lightly pecked Nicky's lips.  
"So, you didn't like my shaved head?" Nicky asked, pouting.  
"I didn't say that... But the way your hair falls, the feel of it between my fingers..." Mark softly trickled his fingers down Nicky's chest. "When you're sucking my cock and I can twirl my fingers through it... Drives me wild!"

Nicky smirked and decided to forgive him. He reached for the buckle on Mark's belt and the younger boy didn't stop him this time. With perfected skill Nicky removed Mark's belt, unzipped his jeans and slid his hand inside to cup his growing hardness.

"I can drive you wild right now" Nicky whispered.  
"Don't say it" Mark whimpered as the blonde squeezed him. "Just do it! Please?"

The older boy retracted his hand and grabbed the waistband on Mark's jeans. He pulled down his jeans and underwear while Mark kicked his shoes off. Nicky discarded Mark's pants and let them fall to the floor. He smiled at his love's erection and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Get those fingers of yours ready" Nicky told him.  
Mark ran his hand up the side of Nicky's face and cupped his cheek.  
"My fingers are always ready for you" Mark replied.

Nicky smiled up at him before leaning down and kissing the tip of Mark's hardness. The salty taste of Mark's pre-cum filled Nicky's mouth. The blonde ran his tongue across the slit before suckling on the head. The younger boy gasped as Nicky's tongue pleasured him. He slid his hand into Nicky's hair and began to twirl several blonde locks through his fingers. His boyfriend's hair felt soft to his touch. He loved the feel of it between his fingers and he could almost smell the scent of his shampoo. He drew a deep breath as Nicky's teeth grazed the length of his arousal. Mark closed his eyes and focused intently on what Nicky's mouth was doing to him.

As Nicky's skilled tongue teased and tormented Mark, the younger boy tried not to lose his wits. As much as he was enjoying this, he knew what he wanted to do to the blonde *right now*.

"Nicky" Mark whispered. "Don't..."  
"Don't what?" Nicky asked, licking the underside of Mark's arousal.  
"Don't... wanna... come..."  
"What?"  
Mark's hardness slipped from Nicky's mouth as the blonde looked at him in surprise.  
"Don't let me come yet"  
"Marky?"

The brunette sat up and rolled onto his side, supporting his weight on one arm. The blonde was laying on the bed beside him, his head at the opposite end to Mark's. The younger boy looked at his love's body and couldn't help but smile at the erection which was within kissing distance for him. He reached out and took Nicky's cock in his hand.

"Marky?" Nicky whispered as Mark began to stroke him.  
"Nicky" Mark breathed.  
"You made me stop for that?"  
"Are you not enjoying it?"  
"I didn't say that"  
"I just had a more fun idea is all"

Mark's fingers stroked Nicky's hardness several times and the blonde began to giggle.  
"I'd prefer you not to laugh while I'm jerking you, babe" Mark told him.  
"I'm sorry but I was just thinking..."  
"Of?"  
"The Black-Eyed Peas"  
"What?"  
"The Black-Eyed Peas"  
"Yeah, I heard you but... Why?"  
"Pump it, Marky" Nicky sang to the younger boy. "Pump it"  
"Harder?" Mark played into Nicky's joke.  
"Harder... Pump it, harder"  
"Sometimes you're too much love"  
"It's why you love me"  
They both fell silent as Mark continued to stroke Nicky's hardness. Suddenly, Mark began to smirk. The blonde noticed but didn't question him as he knew Mark was going to explain his expression.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" Mark asked him.  
"How could I ever forget?" Nicky replied.  
"Uh, we were both drunk"  
"But it was so funny"  
"You were wasted" Mark's fingers shifted from his cock to his balls and Nicky bit his lip.  
"I was fucking horny"  
"I remember. What were your exact words? 'I'm fucking horny for a fucking shag'?"  
"And the look on your face was priceless"  
"We were the only two people in the room. I assumed you wanted a shag from me... Why else would you say you were horny and wanted a shag?"  
"Well, I honestly didn't expect you to shove your hand down my pants and start jacking me off"  
"But how could I not do that? You were hard as hell and I wasn't about to waste an opportunity"  
"I enjoyed every second of it. You have one amazing hand, well you have two amazing hands but..."  
"Hey, the reaction I got was better than I could have dreamed"  
"Really? Did you think I was going to be all offended or something?"  
"Well, I didn't expect you to say 'I appreciate the gesture but screw the hand job, just fuck me already'" They both laughed. "Then when Kian walked in and saw us the next morning..."  
"I thought he was going to shit himself"  
"I've never seen anyone turn that shade of red before..."  
"It serves him right for not knocking on the door... Then he couldn't get out of there fast enough..."  
"And when he saw us at breakfast?"  
"I swear it took two days before he could look either one of us in the eye" Nicky laughed.

Mark smiled and rolled on top of Nicky.  
"Okay, enough talk of Kian" Mark whispered. He braced himself on both his arms and leaned forward, taking Nicky's cock into his mouth. The blonde beneath him looked up at the cock bobbing in front of his eyes and licked the head. Mark bucked his hips, urging Nicky to take him into his mouth. The older boy quickly obeyed and closed his lips over Mark's weeping hardness. 

The brunette scrapped his teeth down the length of his partner's arousal, taking in as much as he could. He was slow with his movements, moving up and down on the hardened tool. His mouth was watering at the sweet, salty taste of the older boy. Nicky took the head of Mark's cock into his mouth and teasingly licked the slit. His entire body began to tingle as he pleasured the brunette. 

"When was the last time we did this?" Nicky asked, still licking the tip. He smiled as he ran his tongue along the underside, treating it like his favorite flavor lollypop.  
"Fucked?" Mark asked after releasing Nicky's took from his mouth. "Thursday night"  
"No this!" Nicky raised his hand and slowly cupped his fingers around Mark's balls.  
"It's been awhile" Mark replied, he lowered his body and shifted his weight. He remained above Nicky and rested on his elbows, leaving his hands free to roam the deep crevices of Nicky's body. The older boy felt Mark's hand on his thigh and he carefully bucked his hips. "Besides, you always complain that it hurts your neck"  
"I do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not"  
"Do too"

Nicky pulled his mouth away from Mark's hardness and turned his face away, not wanting to be swayed into continuing. Mark noticed Nicky's change of behaviour and instantly felt bad for teasing the older boy. He knew how much Nicky hated to lose an argument so he decided it was time for a distraction.  
He slipped his hand under Nicky's leg and lightly brushed his fingers across the underside of his thigh. The blonde bit his lip in defiance but couldn't do much else. Mark was still atop of him and he was reluctant to push him off. There was something about being trapped, completely at Mark's mercy that made Nicky feel both powerful and helpless at the same time. A feeling that never ceased to turn him on immensely. He was still pouting at what Mark had just said to him and he knew that sulking with get through to the younger boy.

Mark softly caressed Nicky's thigh before continuing his movements down to the blonde's crack. He slid his finger inside the crevice, prodding his digit into Nicky's tight hole. The blonde gasped and thrust his hips, urging Mark's finger in further. The older boy closed his eyes and grasped the duvet with his fist as Mark's mouth closed over his erection once more.

"Fucking hell, Mark" Nicky moaned.  
Mark smiled and released his lover's arousal. Nicky's cock slipped from his mouth and he leaned closer to it, softly blowing air onto it. The older boy whimpered.

"Fuck me, Mark" Nicky begged. "Please?"

The brunette rolled off Nicky and moved back up his body to capture his lips once more. Nicky slipped his arms around Mark's neck and held him tightly, not wanting to end their kiss. The younger boy forced his tongue into the depth of Nicky's mouth, melding their tongues together. Nicky's hands slid down Mark's body, down his back to cup his ass. The brunette thrust his hips against Nicky's, rubbing their hardness’s together.

"Now Mark" Nicky whispered. "Ride me..."  
"Nicky" Mark moaned.  
"Make me come!"

Reluctantly, Mark climbed off the blonde and hurried to his suitcase. He returned to the bed to find Nicky lying on his back, legs spread and awaiting entry from the brunette. He smiled down at the blonde and shook his head.

"As sexy as you look like that..." Mark told him. "I had something else in mind"

Mark climbed onto the bed and handed the lubricant to the blonde. Nicky coated his fingers and took Mark's cock in his hand, spreading the lube all over the hardened tool. The younger boy groaned as Nicky's fingers massaged his arousal.

"Ready for me babe?" Nicky asked him. Mark nodded.

The younger boy rolled onto his back and looked up at his lover. He took a hold of Nicky's hand and pulled him closer. The blonde took the hint and climbed on top of the brunette. Nicky positioned himself over Mark's thighs, one leg on either side of him, straddling the brunette. He slid back, lowering himself onto Mark's erection. As Nicky's passage danced above his cock, the younger boy thrust his hips and claimed the older boy.

Nicky tossed his head back in ecstasy and began to move up and down on Mark's cock. The brunette picked up the pace and thrust his hips with Nicky's movement. On the third thrust, Mark's cock hit his prostate and the blonde cried out incoherently. He looked down at Mark and their eyes locked.

Mark bit his lip as he stared up at his love. He couldn't remember the last time Nicky had looked so beautiful. There was no prettier or sexier sight in the world then the one Mark was looking at right now. Just when he thought Nicky couldn't be any sexier, he reached down and took one of Mark's hands. He raised it to his mouth and kissed his index finger. Mark then slid his entire finger into Nicky's mouth and the blonde sucked on it. The brunette groaned and bucked his hips.

Nicky smirked and ran his other hand down his own chest, rubbing it down his chest and across his abdomen before trailing down to his throbbing hardness. The blonde closed his hand over his hardness and slowly began pumping himself. Mark thrust his hips and raised his other hand. He placed that hand over Nicky's and together they stroked Nicky's arousal.

"Mark" Nicky moaned.  
"Nicky" Mark gasped.

Mark leaned forward and Nicky leaned closer, their lips met in a hot passion-fuelled kiss before they quickly separated and continued their hard thrusts. Nicky let Mark's hand drop from his and the brunette gripped Nicky's thigh, digging his fingernails into the flesh. Nicky moaned at the slight pain and thrust down onto Mark's cock. The younger boy was still working his erection and Nicky knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Come for me, Mark" Nicky told him.  
"Not until you come..." Mark panted.  
"You first"  
"No you"

Mark gave one last, hard thrust and hit Nicky's prostate. The blonde cried out as he spilled his seed all over Mark's chest. The blonde's cries and the sight of his lover shooting his load was enough to push Mark over the edge and he followed suit, coming deep and hard inside the blonde's hot ass.

"No fair..." Nicky panted. "You... Cheated"  
"I... Made you... Come" Mark breathed.

Nicky slowly climbed off the brunette and lay down on the bed beside him. He rolled onto his side and looked lovingly at the younger boy. Mark reached out and gently stroked Nicky's cheek.

"I love watching you come" Mark told him.  
"I love when you make me come" Nicky replied.  
Mark leaned forward and quickly kissed Nicky's lips.

"I'm sorry I got so mad before" Mark apologized.  
"It wasn't your fault..." Nicky said. "I mean... Maybe sometimes, I do flirt with him. But you know how much I love you"  
"I do... But... I love you so much that it scares me sometimes"  
"It does?"  
"I'm afraid that... One day I'll lose you"  
"No, never going to happen"  
"Really?"  
"I love you, Mark. I belong to you... And only you"  
"I love you too"

Nicky smiled before, once again, taking Mark's hand in his.

"Now, come on" Nicky said, attempting to pull Mark to his feet.  
"Nicky, I'm tired" Mark moaned.  
"Typical male"  
"I just had one mind-blowing orgasm; I have every right to want to lie here... Totally spent... For a little while"  
"Fine... Then I'll be in the shower *all alone*"

Nicky released Mark's hand and climbed off the bed. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, pausing for a moment in the doorway. He turned back to look at Mark.

"It's a shame you won't join me..." Nicky teased. "You always love a good seeing to in the shower"

The door slammed closed behind the blonde and Mark lay motionless on the bed for a moment. The look in Nicky's eye, the tone of his voice and the way he'd seductively licked his lips. Mark knew that could mean only one thing. *His favorite thing*

"Nicky!" Mark called as he leapt off the bed and raced to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site): 15th January 2007


End file.
